The Sexual Awakenning of Pickett Smith
by xxReptileLover666xx
Summary: This is a fanfic for the movie Frogs. It hapens in the scene where Pickett Smith, Karen, Tina, and Jay are in the boat leaving the iland. They are attacked by frogs and reptiles and have a "fun" time.


**The Sexual Awakenning of Pickett Smith**

* * *

Pickett Smith watched intently as the frogs leapt into the boat beside him, Karen, and the children. Frihtened, he raised the canoe paddle high above his head, planning to swat the insistent, sexually frustrated creatures away! But before he could do anything….. one of the smaller frogs dove into his right pant leg and crawled its way up the inside of his trousers. Pickett Smith yelped and Karen Crockett and her niece and nephew gasped as… two large bullfrogs ripped his jacket away and the frog inside his pants tore through the crotch, causing each pant leg to slither off his pale limbs and into the murky water. "NO!" Pickett Smith cryed out, jumping to his feet, but a frog hopped straight up in the air and a heavy gecko on its back used one sticky foot to grab ahold of Pickett Smith's boxers, the gecko's weiht pulling them down to his feet as it fell into the bottom of the boat, which tripped Pickett Smith and made him fall backwards over one of the benches, reveeling his manly delight. At that moment, several water moccasins slimed their way into the canoe, one wrapping around each limb to keep him from struggling. A fifth snake carfully turned the man over. "OH! OH!" Karen shrieked, tugging forcefully on her skirt, for she had always loved reptiles more than most peeple. The young girl, Tina, watched in exsitement – she had never seen adults act _this_ way before! Jay, however, had often played all sorts of fun games with his friends after his best friend, Billy, had showed him a very interesting magazine! "I know what the snakes are doing, I've played this game with Billy before!" Jay shouted in exstasy, standing up in the boat and waving his arms to demunstrate his point. "See how far up your butt you can get the snake, Pickett Smith! You get ten points for every five inchs!"

"No! It's wrong!" Pickett Smith said… But he could feel his happy parts, his third drumstick, his heavenly fifth limb, his wood, turning to stone. It was his fleshy sword of sweaty battle, but Pickett Smith is not an ordinary sailor, no no sir. Pickett Smith was VIKING. Vikings have massive battle axe! You get it, right? He was really really really big is what I mean… "Holy penis!" Tina said. "That's much bigger than Daddy's…." "But I can't…" said Pickett Smith hornily. "It's okay! It's really fun," moaned Jay. "Here, let me help." The little boy picked up a long, sexy snake and draped it around Pickett Smith's dagger of love. The snake… knew what to do. Its slimy tale tightened around the sexy man's prostate and spit venom onto the tight entrance to his tunnel. Pickett Smith screamed in pleasurable agony as the snaek's head entered his rectom. A very hornie toad jumped up onto his pale, slick vase and scrambeld headfirst inside of his pehole, cold green skin against soft warm flesh...a croak...a scream of jubilation. "OH! I can't take it any longer!" Tina ejaculated and grabbed the pale orbs of her brother's sunburned cheeks, smashing their faces together sucking on his nose! Eyebrow! Ears! Anything! Then his little wizard wand slipped down deep inside the cavern of her belly. "OH JAY!" "OH TINA!"

By this time, Karen had rid herself of all clothes and lay, spread-eagled and panting, scupping the muddy murky dark brown like an African cock water from beside the boat and pouring it onto her flower of womanhood. "Why do my favorite creatures leave my out? Come to me! My sweet, slimy preshiouses!" She cried in sorrow and arousall. But her crying please did not go unanswered! For God had heard her prayers and sent the woman a long loving crocodile! Before she new what had happening, a long hard scaly slime tale slaped across her juicy valley! "OH! My reptilians!" She screamed! The alligater grabbed a snaek in it's toothy mouth and whipped her three times with it's body across her perky breastes. "OH! It hurts so good! It like a baby mouth suck on me! I"VE always dreamed of that late night at!" The crocodial grinned it's toothey grin and slide it's hard lumpy taale deep inside her each ruff ridge and scab on it's tale scrapeing her sensitive pleasure points pleasurabely. The cuts and scrapes made blood trickel out of her vajayjay. The alligater smiled!

All the tension of the intesne moment made Tina start her period for the first time! Jay yanked himself out of her. "TINA! How did you kno that I always thought about this in my dreams? You put ketchup on my hotdog! But…..I know you've always liked hotdogs. Do you want to eat this one?" Tina smiled at her brother. "OF course! I love you more than Mommy or Daddy ever did!" and with that she bent down and began greedily slurping at his boyness. All of this hard work had brat them all to their orgasms! The four peaple in the canoe screamed simultaniouslie like BFFs getting they're periods at the same time! The pleasure gave them seezures and the convulshions smacked them into the water and against the side of the boat until they all were dead. The voyeur frogs reached there orgasms as well and croaked they're pleasure, jumping up an ddown on Pickett Smith's body. The frogs croak louder and louder as they hop over his corpse. The bodies sink to the depths for the flesh eating reptiles to enjoy and satisfy there own sexy love urgs!

THE END


End file.
